totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig gokartowy - spryt, umiejętność i szybkość!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 2. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Mitchel: Poprzednio w Totalnym Mieście: Uczestnicy zawitali do nowego miasta, w którym będzie rozgrywać się cała akcja! Oprowadziłem ich po budynku, w którym będą mieszkać. Następnie musieli znaleźć flagę i udać się z nią na dworzec. Tam zostały wybrane drużyny. Wygrała drużyna Luzaków, gdyż jako pierwsza się skompletowała. Drugie miejsce zajęły Gwiazdy, a trzecie Modelki! Na ceremonii przewagą głosów miała odpaść Cindy, ale jako że to był pierwszy odcinek, nie było eliminacji! Chciałem tylko zastraszyć taką jedną fankę, hehe. No i Cindy poprzysięgła zemsty. Co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Jakie emocje was czekają?! Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Budynek, pokoje zawodników 120px Drużyna Luzaków relaksuje się w swoim apartamencie. Kelly i Chacky oglądają telewizję na wielkim ekranie. Chacky: Co tam u ciebie, Keliuszku? Kelly: Zamknij się, oglądam. Chacky: Oczywiście, kochanie! Jason i Michael grają na PS3. Michael: Już nie żyjesz, Jason! Jason: Chyba śnisz, ziom! Frank i Shana relaksują się na fotelach z masażem. Shana: Too... Jak masz na imię? Frank: Nie odpowiadam na takie bezczelne pytania. Shana: Bezczelne? Jak to? Frank: Powiedziałaś to bez żadnego szacunku do mnie! Nie nauczono cię kultury? Daniel: Czyżby drugi Ricky? (powiedział stojąc obok) Shana: Kto? Frank: Nie jestem drugim Rickym, po prostu chcę, żeby w naszej drużynie była kultura osobista, ład i porządek! Max: Wyluzuj trochę, kolo! Frank: Jak już to panie kolo! Daniel: Cześć, Max! Max: (założyła ręce i odwróciła się od niego) Daniel: No nie mów, że cały czas jesteś na mnie zła! (podszedł do niej) Shana: Nie bardzo rozumiem, co się tu wyprawia... Kim wy w ogóle jesteście?! Frank: To są prostaki. Daniel: Zamknij ryj! Max: Tak, jestem wściekła! (odwróciła się do niego) Daniel: (złapał ją za ramię) Max: (zarumieniła się) Kelly: A co z Jasmine?! Max: Właśnie! (podniosła jedną brew) Shana: Jaką Jasmine?! Daniel: Jasmine?... **** wam do tego! Frank: Cóż za słownictwo, gratuluję. Shana: (PZ) Dziwna jest ta drużyna... Nic mi nie chcą powiedzieć! Daniel: Przymknij się! 120px Drużyna Gwiazd siedzi w swoim zwykłym pokoju. Patrcik, George i Mark siedzą na jednym łóżku i rozmawiają. Patrick: Panowie, jak widzicie, nasza drużyna jest niezdyscyplinowana. Kamera pokazuje Jenny i Steve'a bawiących się w berka na czterech łapach oraz Simona podrywającego Grace. George: Zgadzam się, no ale co możemy poradzić? Mark: (wzruszył ramionami) Patrick: No więc myślałem tak... Pozostałe cztery osoby z naszej drużyny są głupie i na pewno nie będą głosować razem, dlatego założymy sojusz. Wywalimy całą czwórkę po kolei. O ile będziemy przegrywać. Kusząca propozycja, nieprawdaż? Mark: (pomachał głową twierdząco) George: Niech będzie. Jeśli przegramy, to będziemy się razem naradzać. Patrick: To wspaniale, przyjaciele. Patrick: (PZ) Oczywiście, że ich wywalę pierwszych. To chyba najgroźniejsi zawodnicy w mieście! Lepiej na swoją stronę przeciągnę Simona i Steve'a - to najwięksi debile w drużynie! George: (PZ) Nie zaufam mu. Nigdy już nikomu nie zaufam! Muszę jeszcze z kimś założyć sojusz. Steve z wywieszonym jęzorem wybiega z pokoju na czterech łapach. Jenny: Gdzie idziesz, psie?! Simon: (flirtuje z Grace) Siema, laska, co słychać? Grace: Zarąbiście, super, że pytasz! (całuje go w usta) Mm, to było bombowe! Chcę jeszcze raz! (całuje go) Simon: Wow, laska, ostro! Grace: Żyjemy tylko raz, musimy się bawić! Patrick: (podchodzi do nich) Pocałunki? Po pierwszym dniu? Grace: A też chciałbyś?! Patrick: Nie, dzięki, może zapoznajmy się bardziej... Tak samo ty z Simonem. Grace: Jakim Simonem?! Simon: Ja jestem Simon! I znamy się doskonale! Patrick: Nie sądzę... Przecież flirtujesz z każdą dziewczyną w mieście! Grace: Czyli używa życia! Ale spoko, kolo, nie jesteśmy razem! Simon: Nie? Patrick: A nie wolisz... Stelli lub Taylor? Simon: Obie są sexy! Grace: Tak samo jak każdy facet tutaj! Patrick: Dziękuję, panienko. Grace: Panienko?! Wyluzuj, sztywniaku! (walnęła go w plecy) 120px Ginger siedzi na zimnej podłodze i rozmawia ze Stanleyem. Ginger: Bardzo mi się tu podoba! A nasza drużyna jest bardzo fajna. No, poza jedną osobą! Wbiega Steve, wskakuje na Ginger i oblizuje Ginger. Cindy: (siedzi na łóżku i maluje paznokcie na palcach u stóp) Casey: (czyta książkę i spogląda na Steve'a i Ginger) Co to dziecko robi? Stacy: Nie wiem, ale wyglądają słodko. Stella: Wejt e minyt, to jest gerls pokój! Wynocha! Taylor: Właśnie! A jakbym była goła?! Jasmine: I tak prawie jesteś. Taylor: Spadaj! Ginger: Jak to pokój dziewczyn? A Stanley? Steve wybiegł z pokoju. Cindy: Przepraszam, ale ja nie będę spędzała czasu w takim towarzystwie. Idę do pokoju Gwiazd! Taylor: Pójdę z tobą! Wyszły. Jasmine: Co myślicie o wywaleniu Cindy? Stella: Niesztety, ale poza mną jeszt tutaj najładniejsza i najżgrabniejsza! Casey: Ja chętnie ją wywalę! Ginger: Ja i Stanley także! Stacy: A Taylor? Wydaje się podejrzana. Stella: Ona jeszt trzecia z szekszowności! Macie komplekszy i wywalaczie najładniejsze oszoby? Jasmine: Najgroźniejsze. 120px Steve wbiega do pokoju. Za nim przychodzą Cindy i Taylor. George i Patrick gwałtownie wstali. Cindy: Przyszłam, bo nie lubię tamtego towarzystwa! Odpadłabym, gdyby nie to, że odcinek był bez eliminacji. George: Jasne, jasne. Przyszłaś do mnie! Cindy: Chciałbyś, co? George: Chyba raczej - ty chciałabyś, co? Cindy: (założyła ręce) Odwal się. Patrick: A panią o imieniu Taylor co sprowadza? Taylor: (podeszła do niego i przyłożyła rękę do jego klaty) Ty, tygrysie... Patrick: Od kiedy panienka taka odważna, hm? Taylor: Od kiedy cię poznałam... Dodajesz mi otuchy! (przytuliła się do niego) Simon: Kolo, nam wytykasz, że po jednym dniu się całujemy, a to co ma być?! Grace: Daj spokój, yyy... Jak ty masz?! (pocałowała go) Jenny: (rzuciła się na Taylor) CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?! TO JEST STREFA DRUŻYNY GWIAZD A NIE JAKIŚ PASKUDNYCH MODELEK! Taylor: Ja paskudna?! Mówi to krzywomorda! Złaź ze mnie! Jenny: Wróg! Wróg w bazie! Rozpocząć procedurę eliminacyjną! (wyciągnęła pięść przygotowując się do uderzenia) Taylor: Aaaaaaa! Weźcie ją! Patrick: (zabrał Jenny, a ta zaczęła machać nogami i rękami na wszystkie strony) Lepiej uciekajcie. Cindy popchnęła Taylor. Cindy: Ją możecie zjeść. (wybiegła z pokoju) Taylor: (wstała i uciekła) Stołówka Wszyscy wchodzą do stołówki. Chef: Witam was smarkacze na pierwszym posiłku w tym chorym programie! Chacky: Skoro to pierwszy posiłek to jaki rarytas nas czeka?! Chef: Rarytas, dokładnie! Zgodnie z tradycją, papka w bułce! Jęk zawodu. Stella: A dla mnie? Chef: Dla ciebie coś specjalnego... dwie papki w bułce! Jedna na twarzy! (rzucił jej w twarz papkę w bułce) Stella: Aaaa! OMG, łot ar ju duing?! Zgłoszę to jako niewłaszciwe traktowanie modelek! (wybiegła ze stołówki) Chef nałożył każdemu papki. Wszyscy usiedli przy stołach drużynowo. Jedynie Taylor podeszła z talerzem do stołu Luzaków. Taylor: Przepraszam... Moja drużyna mnie nie lubi... Mogłabym zjeść z wami? Kelly: Nie! Jason: Jasne!!! Michael: Pewnie!!! Chacky: Siadaj koło mnie! (wypchnął Kelly z krzesła i wyczyścił je ręką) Taylor: Dziękuję, Chackusiu. (usiadła na miejscu Kelly) Kelly: (wstała wściekła) Chacky, masz przerąbane! A ty, laluniu, suń du*ę! Taylor: Ale ten seksowny Chacky mi pozwolił... Michael: Że co?! Jason: Seksowny?! Daniel: Przestańcie mnie rozwalać! Frank: (wzruszył ramionami) Kelly: (pociągnęła Taylor za ucho, a ta wstała) Taylor: Aaaa! (wyrwała się od niej) Teraz to przegięłaś! Zaczęły się bić. Simon: Wojna lasek! Grace: Zawsze chciałam się bić! (zaczęła się bić z nimi) Michael: Dziewczyny! Taylor&Kelly: Zamknij się! Mitchel: (wchodzi i robi wielkie oczy) A co tu się dzieje?! Jason: Laski się biją! Mitchel: To widzę. A czemu? Stacy: O matko, bo się pokłóciły! Mitchel: Nieważne. Pozbierajcie się i spotykamy się za pięć minut przy recepcji. Główny hol Mitchel: Witam w drugim odcinku! Znacie już składy drużyn, zgraliście i zintegrowaliście się? Wszyscy kręcą przecząco głową. Mitchel: O, to dobrze! Na samym początku chodźcie przed budynek. Kelly: A nie mogłeś nam powiedzieć, żebyśmy od razu poszli przed budynek? Mitchel: W sumie mogłem. Ale tego nie zrobiłem! Przed budynkiem Mitchel i uczestnicy stoją obok dwunastu gokartów. Grace: OMG, GOKARTY?! Kelly: OMG, nie posikaj się! Patrick: Dlaczego jesteś dla niej taka niemiła?... Kelly: A co cię to obchodzi?! Patrick: Jest to członek mojej drużyny, więc jednak mnie to interesuje. Mitchel: Kończycie? Dzięki. Jak widzicie, jest tutaj tylko dwanaście gokartów. W mieście jest dwanaście kluczyków. Jeden odpala jeden gokart. Musicie je znaleźć. Potem dostaniecie kolejne wskazówki, do roboty! Poszukiwania kluczy 120px Max: No dobra, to jakoś się dzielimy? Daniel: Ja chcę iść z Max! Max: Przestań już się lizać. Skoro jest dwanaście gokartów to jakoś po cztery na drużynę, to może podzielimy się na cztery grupki po dwie osoby? Chacky: Okej, chcę iść z Ke-... Kelly: Idę z Jasonem! Jason: Spoko! Shana: To ja pójdę z tym blondynem w okularach! Frank: Ja mam imię. Shana: Oj, a jakie? Frank: Nie powiem! Michael: Frank! Ja pójdę z Chackym. Chacky: Spoko! Max: To znaczy, że ja mam iść... Z nim? (spojrzała na Daniela) Daniel: To chyba przeznaczenie! Max: Wątpię! 120px Patrick: Dobra, moja wspaniała i dzielna drużyno, mamy jakiś plan? George: No chyba szukamy kluczy, nie? Grace: OMG! (wpadła na Patricka) JA CHCĘ JECHAĆ NA GOKARCIE, BŁAGAM! Patrick: Spokojnie, najpierw musimy znaleźć klucze. Jenny: Ja użyję mojego psa! (wskoczyła na Steve'a) On wywęszy wszyyyyyyyyyyyyyyystkie klucze! Patrick: W porządku, więc... Grace: Znalazłam klucz! (pokazała klucz) Patrick: Jak tak szybko?... Grace: Prościzna! Ale okrążyłam całe miasto, żeby je znaleźć, bo MARZYŁAM, żeby pojeździć na gokartach! Simon: Ja też chcę jechać! Patrick: To zależy od tego, czy znajdziesz klucz... Rozdzielamy się i szukamy! Patrick poszedł z Simonem, George z Markiem, a Jenny ze Stevem. 120px Taylor: Dobra, laski, dzielimy się jakoś? Cindy: Na pewno ja będę jechać! Ginger: Stanley też chciałby pojechać! Nie ignorujcie go. Stella: Szory, bat aj kent. Nie mogę pojechać, ponieważ czekam na szeszję żdjęczjową! Casey: Ja mogę pojechać. W końcu jestem doskonała w tego typu wyścigach! Jasmine: Na pewno nie tak doskonała jak ja! Casey: A chcesz się przekonać?! Jasmine: Bardzo chętnie! Stacy: Dziewczyny, spokojnie. Ta kłótnia do niczego nie prowadzi. Dlatego, że to ja jestem najlepsza! Taylor: Weźcie też pod uwagę Stanleya, który jest mistrzem w takich wyścigach, prawda Ginger? Ginger: Tak! Masz rację, Taylor! Cindy: (podniosła jedną brew) Ekhem, musimy szukać kluczy. Najlepiej podzielmy się na grupy. Ja pójdę z Ginger i Stacy i tylko z nimi i pójdziemy same, okej? Ginger: A Stanley?! Cindy: Tak jest, Stanley pójdzie z nami! Przecież to najfajniejsza osoba na świecie, heh. Cindy: (PZ) Mam już sojusz ze Stacy, ostatnio na mnie nie głosowała, więc mogę jej zaufać. Teraz trzeba przekabacić Ginger na moją stronę. No i Stellę... Wtedy będę bezpieczna! Taylor: To ja pójdę sama. Wiecie, wolę szukać solo! Jasmine: Ja zostanę tu wraz ze Stellą, bo jest najładniejszą osobą na świecie! Casey: Lesba. Jasmine: (pokazała środkowy palec Casey) Casey: Ja także idę sama. Nie potrzebuję nikogo z was, znajdę wszystkie dwanaście kluczy! Rozeszły się. 120px Kelly i Jason Kelly i Jason przeszukują miasto. Jason: Co tam? Kelly: Może szukaj?! Wiesz przecież, jakie mamy patałachy w drużynie. Ja chcę wygrać! Jason: Spoko, laska, każdy chce. Kelly: No chyba wiem. Szukaj! Shana i Frank Shana: Too... Chłopcze, co mamy robić? Frank: Szukaj klucze do gokartów i nie mów tak do mnie! Shana: Znaczy jak? Jakich kluczy, gdzie mam je szukać?! Frank: O rany... O, na przykład taki! (zabrał wiszący na klamce drzwi do sklepu klucz) Chcesz go? Ja raczej nie będę jeździł tym czymś! Shana: Dzięki! (wzięła klucz) To co teraz? Frank: Musimy wracać przed wieżowiec, ale sama sobie nie poradzisz, więc pójdziemy razem. Frank: (PZ) Wydaje mi się, czy ja zostałem jej jakimś przewodnikiem? To jest już przesada! Michael i Chacky Chacky: Więc, widzisz... Bardzo mi się podoba Kelly, ale ona jest ostatnio dla mnie niedobra. Nie wiem czemu! Michael: Kelly? Pff... Taylor jest seksowna! Chacky: O tak! Masz absolutną rację! Michael: No i Casey... Chacky: Casey? Nie przesadzasz? Ej, klucz! (podniósł klucz z ziemi) Michael: Chcesz jechać? Chacky: Pewnie! Pobiegli. Daniel i Max Oboje idą obok siebie wkurzeni. Daniel: Dlaczego cały czas musisz strzelać fochy?! Max: Ja nie strzelam fochów! Nie jestem taką dziewczynką jak wszystkie. Jestem wyluzowana. Po prostu cię nienawidzę! Daniel: Tą Max z obozu pamiętam inaczej, jako cichą, wyluzowaną imprezowiczkę! Max: Nadal nią jestem. Ale zauważ, że zdradziła mnie przyjaciółka i chłopak, czyli ty! Daniel: Przecież to był spisek Cindy! Max: Wiem, ale jednak... Daniel: (złapał ją za ramiona i przybliżył do siebie) Max: A co z Jasmine?! Daniel: (pocałował Max) Max: Teraz tak ją zdradzasz, a potem pewnie mnie, co? Daniel: (pocałował ją ponownie) Max: Przestań! A co, jak Jasmine się dowie? Kamera pokazuje Patricka i Simona patrzącego się zza budynku. Patrick: (PZ) Chyba nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie... Daniel: Mam ją gdzieś. Zaczęła mnie wkurzać. Patrick: (do Simona) Co o tym sądzisz, mój znakomity kolego? Simon: Ale o czym? Patrick tylko spojrzał na niego krzywo. Max: (spojrzała na jakiś budynek) Patrz, Daniel, tam jest kluczyk! Daniel spojrzał w górę i zauważył klucz na oknie, niewysoko. Max: Zdobędziesz go dla mnie? Daniel: Pewnie! Prościzna. (zaczął się wspinać na budynek) Max: (spojrzała w dół i zauważyła klucz zaczepiony o kraty, zabrała go) Daniel: (wziął klucz i podszedł do Max) Max: Mam już jeden... Weź go sobie, wracamy? Daniel: Spoko. Pobiegli. 120px Patrick i Simon Patrick i Simon szukają kluczy. Trafiają na Shanę i Franka. Patrick: O, macie klucze? Frank: Nie udzielimy ci tej informacji. Shana: Że ten klucz? (wyjęła z kieszeni klucz i pokazała Patrickowi) Patrick: (szepnął na ucho Simonowi, żeby zagadał Franka) Tak, to ten! Simon: (objął Franka ramieniem) Cześć! Coooo tam? Frank: Chyba nie zgodziłem się, żebyś mnie dotykał! Jak cię podam do sądu, to tak śmiesznie nie będzie. Simon: Masz jakiś klucz? Frank: A cóż pana to obchodzi? Simon: Jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Frank: Nie wydaje mi się. Patrick: Słuchaj, Shana... Wiem, że z tobą coś nie tak... Shana: Ze mną? Skąd? Jak? Patrick: Jako, że mam bardzo dobre i miękkie serce oraz uwielbiam pomagać innym, chciałem ci pomóc w rozgrywce. Shana: Mi? Patrick: Tak, tobie... Zawsze będę ci mówił, co masz robić i będziesz wykonywać moje polecenia, jasne? Shana: Okej! Patrick: To musisz dać mi ten klucz. Shana: Dlaczego?! Patrick: (PZ) Będzie trudniej niż myślałem. Patrick: Bo chcę ci pomóc! Shana: Aha, no ok. (dała mu klucz) Patrick: Simon, chodź! Simon: (PZ) Założyłem z Patrickiem tajny sojusz! Na pewno uchroni mnie od wywalenia. Cieszę, że mam takiego przyjaciela! Frank podchodzi do Shany. Frank: Masz klucz? Shana: Jaki klucz? Frank: Włóż rękę do kieszeni! Shana: (wkłada i maca) Nic nie ma... Frank: To gdzie on jest?! Shana: Ale co?! Frank: (facepalm) A tym wszystkim z ukrycia przyglądała się Cindy... George i Mark George i Mark poszli do pobliskiego lasu. George: Słuchaj, Mark... Nie ufaj Patrickowi! Mark: spojrzał na niego pytająco) George: On ma złe zamiary! Na pewno! Przejrzałem go. Wyrzuci nas przy pierwszej lepszej okazji! Mark: (wzruszył ramionami) George: (złapał za klucz na drzewie) Mam! Mark: (podniósł z ziemi kolejny klucz i pokazał kciuk w górę) Pobiegli. Jenny i Steve Jenny siedziała na plecach Steve'a, który galopował. Jenny: Juhu! Wio, koniku! (zaczęła go kopać w brzuch) Steve co chwilę rżył. xD Wbiegli na stadninę. Jenny: O patrz, klucz! (wyrwała klucz i włożyła w zęby) Chfentnie przfejade siem gokfartem! Naprzfód! Pobiegli. 120px Cindy, Ginger i Stacy Cindy: Hej, Ginger, co tam u Stanleya? Ginger: Świetnie, miło, że pytasz wredna osobo! Cindy: Ja wredna? Stacy: Cindy to najmilsza osoba na świecie! Cindy: Za to uważaj na Jasmine. Jest podła. Co myślisz o wywaleniu jej? Stacy: Popieram Cindy! Stanley, prawda?! Ginger: Skoro miła Stacy tak twierdzi, to myślę, że tak. A, no i mój Stanley się zgadza! Cindy: No to teraz trzeba znaleźć trzy klucze! Ginger: Oj, akurat Stanley jest tak spostrzegawczy, że znalazł trzy! Stacy: To wspaniale! Ginger: A ja pojadę w jednym gokarcie z moim przyjacielem! (przytula powietrze) Taylor Taylor: (spotyka Marka i George'a) O, hej chłopcy! Mark i George zrobili maślane oczka. George: Czeeeść! Taylor: Macie może jakiś... klucz? George: (wyrwał Markowi klucz i rzucił Taylor) Taylor: Dziękuję! (pocałowała obu w policzek i uciekła) George i Mark się ocknęli. George: Co jest? Mark: (szuka klucza i wzrusza ramionami) George: (znajduje klucz w kieszeni) Ale mój jest, chodź! Pobiegli. Casey Casey: Co za nienormalna drużyna. Wszyscy jeszcze pożałują, że się znaleźli w niej ze mną! (potyka się o klucz i przewraca) O, genialnie. (wstaje, bierze klucz i biegnie) Przed budynkiem Jenny, George, Grace, Patrick, Daniel, Max, Chacky, Ginger, Stacy, Cindy, Taylor i Casey stali z kluczami przed Mitchem, reszta trochę dalej. Mitchel: Waszym ostatnim dzisiejszym zadaniem jest wyścig na gokartach! Ścigacie się do mety po strzałkach. Wygra drużyna, która pierwsza zbierze wszystkich zawodników na mecie - więc Modelki mają tutaj utrudnienie, zaś Luzaki ułatwienie. Przegra drużyna, która ostatnia zbierze wszystkich zawodników za metą, albo w ogóle ich nie zbierze! Wsiadajcie do gokartów! Byle jakich... Całą dwunastka wsiadła do gokartów. Grace: Ale CZADOWO! (wkłada kluczyk) Mitchel: Do startu... Gotowi... START! Wszyscy ruszyli, poza Casey. Casey: Jak się włącza to ustrojstwo?! Michael: (podchodzi do Casey, chwyta ją za ręce i pomaga jej uruchomić gokarta) Casey: Dzięki! (zarumieniła się) Kelly: Pomagasz drużynie przeciwnej?! Michael: Chce wygrać nieuczciwie?! Kelly: (PZ) Chcesz wygrać nieuczciwie?! To nie Michael... Wyścig Aktualne miejsca: 1. Grace, 2. Cindy, 3. Stacy, 4. Ginger, 5. Jenny, 6. George, 7. Patrick, 8. Taylor, 9. Chacky, 10. Daniel, 11. Max, 12. Casey. ---- Taylor zatrzymuje się, wychodzi i zaczyna niby grzebać w aucie. Chacky: (zatrzymuje się i podchodzi do Taylor) Coś się stało? Taylor: Och... Nie mogę sobie poradzić z tym autem... Coś się zepsuło! Chacky: Czekaj, sprawdzę! (zagląda do środka) Chacky: Nie znam się na tym! Ale chciałbym zaplusować u najładniejszej dziewczyny w mieście! Yyy, zaraz po Kelly! Chociaż... Nie, Kelly to mój skarb! Taylor: (skrada się do gokartu Chacky'ego, zabiera kluczyk i wkłada do kieszeni) Dojeżdża Daniel. Daniel: Chacky, co ty robisz?! Taylor: (podeszła do Daniela, wyciągnęła go za rękę z gokartu, objęła jego szyję) Pomaga mi w naprawianiu auta... A może też spróbował? Chyba znasz się na tym, prawda? Daniel: Pewnie! (podszedł do Chacky'ego i odepchnął go) Odsuń się, leszczu! Taylor już chciała zabrać kluczyk Daniela, ale podjechała Max. Max: Co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego nie jedziecie? Casey: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (jedzie szybko, wpada na gokart Max, wylatuje z niego i wpada na Daniela tak, że Casey upada na Daniela, dzieli ich niewielki odstęp) Daniel: Siema! Casey: Fuuuj! (wstała i zaczęła się szybko otrzepywać) To ten brudny jaskiniowiec! (wskoczyła w gokart i odjechała) Max: Widzę, że preferujesz Casey. (odjechała) Daniel: Nie, czekaj! (wsiadł w swój gokart) Taylor, wszystko działa, skarbeńku! Taylor: Dzięki! (przesyła buziaka) Daniel: (odjeżdża wkurzony) Chacky: NIe ma za co, Taylor! A może buzi? Taylor: Po zadaniu, skarbie! (wsiadła w swój gokart i odjechała) Chacky: (wskakuje w gokart, ale nie może odjechać) Nooo, co jest?! (zauważył, że nie ma kluczyka) A gdzie on się podział?! Meta Pierwsza dojeżdża Grace. Grace: WYGRAŁAM! (zaczyna całować Mitchela) Mitchel: Tak, gratulacje. Następna dojeżdża Cindy. Cindy: Drugie miejsce. Wooow. Po niej dojeżdża Stacy. Stacy: O, już dwie osoby z naszej drużyny! (piątka z Cindy) Dojeżdża Ginger. Ginger: Brawo, Stanley! Wygrywamy! Mitchel: Modelkom do zwycięstwa brakuje dwóch osób, Gwiazdom i Luzakom trzech! Nadjeżdża... Dojeżdża Jenny. Jenny: Ale była zarąbiacha! DObrze, że nie musiałam widzieć tej krzywuski z krowią twarzą! Michael: Odczep się od Casey! Jenny: Ojej... Zakochany! (pokazała język Michaelowi) Michael: Odwal się, świrusko! Dojeżdża George. George: Tak! Nadal możemy wygrać! Dojeżdża Casey. Stacy: Brakuje nam tylko jednego zawodnika! Casey: Taylor coś stało się z gokartem, więc pewnie nie dojedzie... Cindy: No to najwyżej odpadnie... Dojeżdża Max, a zaraz za nią Daniel. Simon: Gdzie się zgubił Patrick?! Mitchel: Każdej drużynie brakuje po jednym zawodniku! Która ostatecznie wygra?! Dojeżdża Taylor, a zaraz za nią Patrick. Simon: Ziom, co tak słabo?! Patrick: Ach, ta Taylor i jej uroda. Zdekoncentrowała mnie! Patrick: (PZ) Doskonale widziałem, co wyrabia Taylor. Tylko dlatego zająłem tak słabe miejsce. Cindy: Wygraliśmy dzięki tobie, Taylor! Taylor: Och, ależ nie ma za co! Mitchel: Modelki wygrywają! A Luzaki spotykamy dziś na ceremonii... Kelly: A ten frajer jeszcze nie dojechał! Ceremonia 120px Na ławce siedzą Luzaki, a obok stoją pozostali uczestnicy. Mitchel: Na początku chciałem wam pokazać, jak ceremonie będą wyglądały! Jako symbol bezpieczeństwa otrzymujecie takie bilety. (pokazuje bilety) Głosujecie w toalecie na peronie podpisując dowód osoby, którą chcecie wyrzucić. Następnie udajecie się pociągiem, daleeeeeekooooo! Kto chce zaprezentować? Może Chacky? Grace: OMG, JA CHCĘ, JA CHCĘ, PLIS! Mitchel: Dobra, wejdź na tory. Po chwili przyjechał pociąg i zderzył się z Grace. Mitchel: I tak właśnie odjeżdżacie daleko! Casey: To chyba nie jest zbyt bezpieczne. Mitchel: Nie. To w ogóle nie jest bezpieczne! A, właśnie, pierwsza eliminacja to eliminacja Grace. A raczej rezygnacja! Patrick: Co?! Mitchel: Żartowałem. Zaraz powinna tu wrócić! Przychodzi Grace, upada. Grace: Bombowo! Mitchel: Świetnie. No więc, przejdźmy do głosowania. Głosowanie Kelly: Głosuję na Chacky'ego! (podpisuje dowód) Daniel: Nara, Chacky! (podpisuje dowód) Max: Żegnaj, Danielu. (podpisuje dowód) Jason: Głos na Daniela! (podpisuje dowód) Michael: (podpisuje czyjś dowód) Frank: (podpisuje czyjś dowód) Chacky: (podpisuje czyjś dowód) Shana: Co ja tu miałam zrobić?... Ojej, to przecież ja! (łapie swój dowód) Chyba... (wychodzi) ---- Mitchel: Kelly, Jason, Max! Jesteście bezpieczni! (rzuca im bilety) Łapią. Mitchel: Aaa, Michaelowi też dam! No i Frankowi! (rzuca im) Pozostały trzy osoby - Daniel, Chacky oraz Shana... Shana! Łap bilet! Shana: (łapie bilet) Ale po co mi on? Mitchel: Dwóch panów... Jeden z nich dziś odpadnie. Czyli możemy być pewni, że finałowa czwórka nie będzie taka jak w Totalnym Obozie! Haha, łapiecie? Świerszcz. Mitchel: Ostatni bilet wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Daniela! Daniel: (łapie bilet) Nara, frajerze! Chacky: (wstaje) Ech... To wina tej-... Mitchel: Kolo, czas się kończy! (popchnął go na tory, przyjechał i pociąg i zabrał Chacky'ego) Chacky: Aaa! Mitchel: I tak zakończyliśmy odcinek drugi! Oglądajcie nas w trzecim odcinku Totalnego... Miasta! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!